


Drabbles from the World of Phantom

by Heartfiliadaydream



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartfiliadaydream/pseuds/Heartfiliadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one shots taking place in the world of Danny Phantom. Amethyst Ocean/Fakeout Makeout centered usually. Super Fluffy for the most part but may include some angsty chapters every once and a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Help Falling in Love at the Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting all the stories I wrote on Fanfiction here now that I have an account here. I'll be revising them and editing along the way so they'll be oh so slightly different from the old ones. So here's the first: Can't Help Falling in Love at the Dance

The dance had been a total bummer as far as Danny Fenton, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley thought. All of the A-list students had gotten drunk and watching them fall over or cry or puke was no longer entertaining to watch. The trio of friends were standing against the wall when Jazz came over to talk to them.  
“Come on guys! This is the last dance of the year! I still have prom but you guys don't have any till next year. Come dance!” Jazz said cheerily. She had finally found some friends in the eleventh grade and now, a year later, she loved going to dances.  
“Jazz, that’s exactly it. We have all the dances next year.” Danny said stifling a yawn.  
“Tucker, you’re coming to dance with me. You haven’t danced with a girl all night,” Jazz grabbed his arm and pulled him away.  
Sam leaned over and whispered to Danny, “Not for lack of trying that’s for sure.”  
Danny laughed because Tucker had been getting shot down by girls all night and now, here was his sister asking him. He realized how weird that was, as his mind ran through all of the most awkward scenarios.  
Sam, knowing her boyfriend was freaking out about it, put her hand on his shoulder. “Danny, calm down, it’s just one dance.” She said that to make him feel better but she knew that Tucker had feelings for the red-head and the other girls were a distraction.  
Danny was about to say something but decided it wasn’t important. “Let’s just go dance or something before Jazz tries to make us again.”  
They moved out onto the dance floor, awkwardly dancing with Tucker and Jazz until a slow song came on. Tucker meekly asked Jazz to dance and she was happy to oblige.  
Danny held his hand out to the Goth who took it and stepped closer to him. “This song sounds familiar.” She pondered.  
Danny smiled. He knew this song off by heart. His parents may have been teens during the 70’s but they listened to a lot of Elvis so he knew his songs well, this particular one being his favourite. Instead of telling Sam what the song was called, he started singing at the same time Elvis did. 

Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can’t help  
Falling in love with you

Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin?  
If I can’t help  
Falling in love with you

Sam blushed and rested her head on Danny’s shoulder. They hadn’t said I love you yet and she couldn’t process the thought of this song being his way of saying it and whether or not he meant it. Danny hugged her tightly and kept singing softly to her. She never realized how good his singing voice was.  
During the musical interlude, Danny lifted Sam’s chin and looked into her eyes. “It’s true you know. I do love you very much Sam.”  
Uncharacteristically of her, Sam’s eyes started to tear up and she kissed Danny with all her heart. “I love you too, you big sap.” She chuckled. 

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be

Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can’t help  
Falling in love with you

The two of them danced while looking into each other’s eyes while a few feet away, Tucker was snapping pictures with his PDA. “Why do you do that?” Jazz asked.  
“To have memories for their wedding album, it’s for sure going to happen one day.”  
Jazz rolled her eyes but looking at her brother, she knew it was true. “He really loves her doesn’t he?”  
Tucker nodded. “He really does. He tells me sometimes when she isn’t around.”  
“Look at them, only sixteen and completely in love. None of that high school romance bullshit, but the real thing.”  
“As much as I tease them for it, I’m really happy for them and I can’t wait to feel that way and have someone return those feelings.” Tucker said eyeing his best friend’s older sister.  
“You will Tuck. The girls as school might not see it, but you’re a pretty great guy. Any guy who would jump off that balcony in the mattress factory just to make sure I had a softer landing is admirable and brave, even with that hint of recklessness.”  
The last verse of the song was playing and while Danny sang it softly to Sam wholeheartedly telling her how he felt, Tucker found himself humming the tune and thinking of the older, beautiful, intelligent red-headed girl he was dancing with. 

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be

Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can’t help  
Falling in love  
With you

For I can’t help  
Falling in love  
With  
You.

He looked at Sam, whose eyes were full of happiness as she mouthed “Go for it!” And he did. While it may not have been romantic and exactly what he really wanted to do, he leaned and kissed Jazz on the cheek, still earning a deep blush from her. She smiled at him and said, “We should do this again. Maybe at Prom?”  
Tucker nodded and gave her a tight hug just as Danny turned around to see it. “I’ll explain later,” Sam said. “For now, do you want to head home? My parents are gone and I’d love to cuddle and watch a movie.”  
Danny smiled and led Sam out of the Gymnasium. “I really mean it. I can’t help falling in love with you Sam.”  
“I know Danny. I love you too.” She replied kissing him on the field under the stars.

 

Neither of them noticed the picture being taken by Tucker.  
“This one’s going on the cover.”


	2. Generations of Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is pregnant and a misunderstanding at dinner lets her parents know before they have a chance to tell them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite chapter and it totally could have gone two ways but enjoy anyway.

“Is this some sort of trick?”

“No Danny, for the last time, it’s been almost ten years, they’ve gotten over it. They accept our relationship AND the fact you’re half ghost. We’ve been married for TWO YEARS!” Sam glared.

“But they were way too happy in the call. It’s a trap Sam!” He cried throwing his hands up.  
Is wife rolled her eyes and walked into her parent’s house where the young couple had been invited for dinner. Though they had been together for so long, Danny still had reservations about Sam’s parents towards him.

“Sammy! Daniel!” Sam’s father said when they walked in. “It’s so good to see the both of you.”

“It’s good to see you as well Mr. Manson.”

“Daniel, please call me Jeremy, we’ve been over this.”

“Sorry sir.”

“No matter. Dinner is almost ready and Pamela is waiting in the sitting room.”

They followed Jeremy into the other room and the four of them chatted until dinner was served. The conversation continued at the Manson’s butler served them dinner. “So Danny, I hear your most recent book was a success?” Pamela questioned.

“I guess you could say that. I never realized how many people were interested in real ghosts.”

“Well everyone loves a good ghost story as a kid, and nothing says a good ghost story like Skulker trying to mount someone’s head.” Sam said. Her parents frowned at her morbid attempt at humour. “What? It’s true!”

“Even though my focus is on ghosts I’m thinking of expanding my genres to other science fiction creatures or even historical fiction.”

“Sounds like you’ve got all that figured out. I guess we were always wrong about you, son.” Jeremy said patting Danny’s back as he shifted uncomfortably.

The main course arrived and Danny eyed the filet mignon hungrily. As much as he had his issues with the Manson’s, he could always count on them to serve excellent food. Sam’s food looked way less appetizing to Danny but she seemed content with her stuffed red pepper and sweet potatoes.

“Can I get some ketchup with this?” she asked. Her parents and Danny looked at her with confusion but she ignored them and they shrugged returning to their conversation which switched over to Sam, much to Danny’s relief. Her parents drilled her about her job as a florist, wondering why she would work when she has her LARGE inheritance.

“Mom, just because we have a lot of money, doesn’t mean I can’t find a job to fill my free time. I ENJOY doing it, just like Danny enjoys writing. It’s a great way to spend time while doubling as a way to make money. And our future kids will learn the same way. I don’t always want to rely on your money.”

“I’m sorry Sammykins, we know you like being independent but we’re just trying to help.”

Knowing that between the conversation and the usage of her least favourite nickname that Sam was going to become frustrated, Danny decided to step in before she got too overemotional. “Look Pamela, Sam appreciates the fact that you always want to help her live her life more comfortably, but she really loves what she does and would probably do it even if she wasn’t making money like what she did in high school. It’s more of a hobby that pays, just like what I do.”

Sam looked grateful to her husband for stopping her before she irrationally broke down and yelled at her mother. He smiled at her and Pamela sighed in defeat before going back to eating.

Sam took a bit of her food and realized she was missing the ketchup she asked for which she saw was sitting in between her father and Danny. She didn’t want to be rude so she asked, “Daddy, can you pass the ketchup?”

As if it were happening in slow motion, both Danny and her father reached for it. They stopped and Sam’s eyes widened as the colour drained from her husband’s face. Jeremy saw his daughter and son-in-law’s reaction and his face started to turn red.

Danny tried to cover it up but his voice cracked as he said, “Oh, did she say Daddy? I thought she said Danny, oh well, here you go Sam. Wow this is delicious Pamela; I need to give my regards to whoever cooked this.” And he stuffed a piece in his mouth.

“Sam,” Jeremy said through gritted teeth. “You definitely articulated ‘Daddy’ so what is the meaning of this?”

“Dad, before you get mad, think about this I mean we’ve been married for two years now, something is eventually bound to happen...”

He stood and dropped his napkin onto the table. “Jeremy, please...” Pamela said trying to calm him down.

“Pamela, not now,” and turning to his daughter said, “How long?”

Danny and Sam glanced at each other before Sam finally said, “Two months.”

“And how long have you waited to tell us this, I cannot BELIEVE you two, and how can you even think about defiling MY ONLY DAUGHTER!” he said before storming out of the room.

Pamela dropped her head into her hands. “I knew he’d be upset whenever you were to get pregnant but this is just overdramatic, even for him.”

“Maybe I should go talk to him.” Sam said but Danny put a hand on her shoulder. “No, let me. This is mostly my fault anyway since I’m the one that really wanted a kid.” He walked out to find Sam’s father furiously knitting in the living room.

“Uh, Jeremy it’s me.” He said poking his head through the door.

He put down his knitting and Danny walked in to sit across from him on the opposite couch.

“Look, I know as a teenager you hated me dating Sam and you were even reluctant with the marriage as first but even through that you finally accepted me. And while I know Sam is your only child and your only daughter, I am so in love with her. I have been since we first became friends.

“All I’ve wanted since we graduated was to see her with a ring from me on her finger and then have her holding our child like he or she is the only thing that she or I could ever compare to loving as much as we do each other. So I know you aren’t happy with the act I did with her to create this, but the end result will make both of us happier than you could ever imagine. It’s my hope that we raise a daughter so she is as amazing and strong willed as Sam or a son that we can teach to treat fantastic girls like her as best as he can. So while you may be upset now, you’re going to be so happy holding your grandchild in your arms. So whether you like it or not, even if you don’t think we’re ready, we’ve been ready since I put the engagement ring on her finger.”

Jeremy sat there in wonder as that lanky teenage boy her daughter brought home 10 years earlier changed into a loving husband and a decent man. Danny sat staring back at him while holding his breath hoping his speech would make Sam’s dad cave in without much difficulty.

“I know I may have overreacted, but you’re both still so young and have plenty of time. Don’t rush in, but now it’s too late. That being said, I do think you two are more than capable of handling this and Pamela and I will help in any way we can.”

Danny broke into a huge grin and so much like his father would, he pulled Jeremy in and hugged him until he had trouble breathing. Sam walked in and smiled at the sight, glad her father wasn’t as upset as he had seemed before. Danny turned to her and hugged her just as hard, kissing her on the forehead.

“We’re having a baby.” He said.

“No, I’M having a baby and you’re just the help.” She replied with a wink.


	3. Marriage Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny asks Sam to marry him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cheesiest of cheese, but I was like, 18 when I wrote this and was stupidly in love and that poured into my writing every once and awhile. Still does tbh

                “Tucker, I just don’t know how I want to do it!” Danny cried. “I mean, it’s _Sam_. It has to be something extra special.”

                “Dude, I’m sure if you just did it the way normal people did, she would still say yes and be the happiest girl in the world.”

                “But Tuck, I don’t even know if she will say yes!”

                Tucker laughed. It wasn’t a small chuckle or even a giggle. Tucker was falling out of his chair laughing. “I’m sorry dude, but for a second there I thought you said you think she might say no.”

                “It’s a possibility! I know Sam loves me but she’s always been a bit iffy every time the subject comes up.”

                “Trust me Danny; if she says no, I’ll stop being a techno geek.”

                “Dude, you’re twenty two, you should have stopped that years ago.”

                “You’re just saying that because getting married is like a whole new adult life. I’m not there yet thanks.” Tucker said holding his hands up in defence.

                “You’ve been dating my sister since senior year, why is this not even fazing you. She’s almost two years older than you and she’s gonna want things faster than you are.”

                “Have you met your sister? She’s so focused on her career right now, even the thought of having to settle down might cause her to explode.”

                Danny chuckled. “Yea I suppose you’re right. But just be wary when she does.”

                “And when she does I will be MORE than happy to oblige.”

                “I still can’t get over the ew factor of my best friend dating my sister, even five years later. Anyway, this is about me right now. How am I gonna pop the question to Sam?”

                “Hey, why don’t you use that song that you used to first tell her you loved her?”

                “No that one is special but in a different way and I don’t want to use the same one twice.”

                Tucker nodded and thought about it. “What about her favourite song?”

                “Tucker that might actually be perfect! Her favourite song hasn’t changed since she was eighteen and I think it’ll be perfect.”

                “I know it was a great idea and all, but what IS her favourite song?” Tucker asked.

                “You will just have to wait and see,” Danny said as the thoughts in his head began to change the song lyrics.

 

                Three days later, Danny and Sam were sitting in their apartment with Tucker hidden in the closet with the door open just enough for his video camera to fit through. Danny knew it was time so he got up saying he was going to get a drink, which was Tucker’s cue to start recording. Danny ran into their spare bedroom and grabbed his guitar and pressed play on the computer that sat open on the table in the corner of their living room. Sam turned in confusion as Danny began to play along with the music.

 

Watch the sun,   
as it crawls across a final time  
and it feels like,   
like it was a friend.  
It is watching us,   
and the world we set on fire  
and I wonder,   
if you feel the same?  
  
And the sky is filled with light  
Can you see it?  
All the black is really white  
if you believe it  
as my time is running out  
Help me take away my doubt  
you will find a better place

Married to me

 

                “Danny... Did you just do what I think you did?”

                Danny pulled out the ring he bought a week ago and said, “Sam will you marry me?”

                Sam stood up and walked over to the boy on one knee and got down on her knees in front of him. With tears in her eyes she said “Yes.”

                Danny’s eyes lit up with happiness as he put the ring on her finger and kissed her with so much passion, he forgot Tucker was still there. Tucker got out of the closet and got closer to show Sam’s tears.

                “Tucker what are you doing here?” Sam asked.

                He pointed to his camera and said, “Recording the memories, obviously.”

                “ _Obviously,_ ” Sam said like it was supposed to be a well known fact.

                “So when’s the wedding?” Tucker jokingly asked.

                Danny and Sam looked at each other. “October 31st,” Sam replied. Danny nodded in agreement.

                “I didn’t realize you guys had already set a date, so it was more of a rhetorical question.”

                “Tucker, we’ve known when Sam’s wanted to have her wedding for years. Halloween was always going to be it.” Danny said matter-of-factly.

                “ _Obviously,_ ” Tucker said mimicking Sam.

                Sam punched him lightly in the shoulder. “You think Jazz would help me plan my wedding?” she asked.

                “Of course, you’re marrying her little brother. If you don’t make her maid of honour she might have a hernia.”

                “She’s one of my three or four female friends and my fiancées sister. Of course she’s my maid of honour. I have to go call her! Wait is she at home right now? I’m going to drive over right away.”

                “We’ll all go over and surprise her. Tucker, I forgot to as earlier but you’re my best man right?”

                Tucker gave him a look that said ‘Is that even a real question?’

                “Wait, we can’t just go over there to ask her, I have to get her a gift to ask, it’s just common courtesy, even if she would be excited to do it. We have to stop by the jewellery store. Tucker does she wear any jewellery already?”

                “Uh, yea she wears a ring and a necklace, they’re both silver...”

                “Okay, I’ll go for a bracelet then, come on we’re burning daylight, I have a gift to buy!”

                “Is she going to be like this until the wedding day?” Tucker whispered to Danny.

                “Yes.”


	4. Living in Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secretly dating kinda things

                He looked out the front window of their apartment and watched as his girlfriend made her way down the street. Danny Fenton sighed at the thought of how secretive the two of them were being. Ever since he confessed his long time crush on his childhood best friend Sam Manson, they decided to wait before the constant “I told you so’s” came about. They had been dating for a month, but nobody knew it yet. Moving in together was something they were excited to do, but it had been difficult so far.

                They attended the same college and figured no one would care that they had done this. That’s what friends at the same college did; they roomed together in a cheap apartment. Both fortunately and unfortunately for Danny, their place was far from cheap. There were three bedrooms, a rather large bathroom and a very comfortable living area with two couches and a recliner chair. The kitchen was the tamest part of the house but her parent’s spared no expense in making sure her apartment was the best in the building. Her parents knew they were living together but thought nothing of it.

“You’ve been friends since grade school and haven’t gotten together so we don’t worry anymore. Are you sure he isn’t gay?” Sam’s parents had said to her. Sam assured them he wasn’t but they nodded like they didn’t believe her. The unfortunate part was trying to act like they didn’t always sleep in the same room, and Danny had to keep all of his stuff in the second of the three bedrooms.

Neither of them really knew why they were still keeping their relationship a secret. They had been friends for so long and they enjoyed sneaking around, but when it was just the two of them in their apartment, Danny wondered why they would ever want to be apart. If he had it his way, he would propose to her that second so they could live happily.

They hadn’t told anyone aside from Sam’s parents that they had moved in together, including Tucker, Jazz, and Danny’s parents. So when Tucker asked if he and Jazz could come see his apartment the following weekend, he was hesitant to let them. Although it didn’t always look like they both lived there, feminine touches here and there and he would never be able to explain how he could afford living here. He had told them he was living with a roommate, but not their gender or who it was. When he explained this to Sam she was a little worried as well.

“How are we going to keep this up? We have to tell them we’re living together at the very least,” she had said.

“What’s that going to accomplish,” he had told her. “We might as well just tell them we’re together at that rate.”

“We could. But how would they react? And if our parents found out – ”

“You mean if YOUR parents find out. Need I remind you that my dad gave me his class ring to give to you when we were younger? My parents would probably ask when the wedding is. Yours would probably kick me out and then do something unspeakable to you for lying.”

Sam sighed because she had realized he was right. If her parents found out, Danny would have nowhere to live. “It’s just... your parents would have a hard time keeping it quiet.”

“So then, let’s tell Tuck and Jazz but get them to swear to secrecy.”

“We don’t have any other choice at this point do we?”

So in the end, Danny reluctantly agreed to let his best friend and sister in on their charade. How they had managed to keep it a secret this long to begin with was beyond his understanding. That was why Sam had left, to let Danny tell them before she came back. It would be easier for one of them to explain it and he was the better person overall of the two of them to do it.

He had been waiting impatiently for an hour since Sam left before they finally showed up. Danny had made sure to hide any personal items that would link his “roommate” to Sam.

“Holy smokes man, how did you end up in a ritzy place like this?” Tucker asked as he walked in and took off his shoes.

“Yeah Danny, mom and dad could never afford this.” Jazz added.

Danny laughed nervously. “My roommate’s parents are very generous.”

“Speaking of, where is he?” Tucker looked around.

“You mean her,” Jazz said. Tuckers look of confusion led Jazz to explain. “It’s obviously a girl since it’s way too clean, smells of lavender and I don’t think Danny owns black stiletto’s, especially size seven since he’s an eleven.”

“Impressive.” Tucker murmured.

“She’s out but will be back within the hour.” He had told Sam he’s send out a clone to tell her when they arrived and to return home some time after that.

“What’s she like? Is she hot?” tucker was smacked in the arm by Jazz. “I’m just asking, but seriously dude, what is she like?”

“She’s pretty great, not gonna lie. Neat and organized but not a freak about it and she’s beautiful actually. Dark hair, pretty eyes, average height and pretty fit. She’s really into reading and she loves the night time.” Danny explained trying not to be too specific.

“Danny you do realized you pretty much described your perfect girl.” Jazz stated.

Danny nodded and smiled.

“She sounds a lot like someone we know.” Tucker said but looked truly puzzled when he continued,” I can’t put my finger on who though.” Danny’s whole-hearted smile turned into a nervous one.

They chatted about how he was getting along the past month of college and if classes were any harder this year. Danny eventually had to tell them and stop postponing the inevitable, so when there was a pause in conversation he jumped in.

“So guys... about my roommate... There’s something you should know about her. Well two things. First of all, I actually am dating her.” Danny’s clone came back just then, showing in his mind that Sam was entering the building. “Second, you two do actually know this person. She sounds familiar because... because it’s Sam.”

His best friend sister stared at him, then broke into grins. Tucker pat his back and said, “Congrats dude, I always knew you two would end up together.”

On the other side of the door, Sam sighed a breath of relief. She wasted a minute then walked into the apartment. The first thing she saw was her boyfriend smiling brightly at her from the couch in the living room. She smiled back and walked in, receiving a hug from Jazz.

“The only catch to me telling you this is you CANNOT tell any parents. Mom and dad will blab to Mr and Mrs Manson and they can’t know yet. Your parents would blab too Tucker.” Danny warned.

“You secret is safe with us little brother.” Jazz said crossing her heart. “But I have to ask... how long have you been hiding this?”

The couple blushed. “Little over a month now,” Sam replied.

“I’m happy for you two. Just don’t put off telling mom and dad for too long. Remember the ghost thing? They’ll be okay with anything after that reveal.”

“Soon enough, it’s just hard not to act like I like her out of the apartment. Sometimes I just want to hold hands.”

“Can we stay the night?” Tucker asked all of a sudden.

“Yea, we have an extra bedroom. Why?” Sam asked.

“You have a sixty inch flat screen TV with a Nintendo sixty-four hooked up, Mario Kart and I see that box for Cards Against Humanity sitting on the stand. We have nowhere to be tomorrow, so let’s have a party night. It’ll be like old times!” Tucker smiled.

Jazz, Danny, and Sam smiled back.

“You’re all gonna be crying after I kick your asses at Mario Kart.” Sam said deviously.

“In your dreams!”


	5. Playing with leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which 18 year old me was just discovering things past vanilla sex and wrote about it

                “Tuck I don’t know what to do.” Danny Fenton said to his best friend.

                “What don’t you know what to do about?” Tucker Foley asked.

                “Sam. Lately she seems kind of... out of it during sex. It’s nothing bad since she seems to be totally into it but it’s like she’s thinking about something, or _someone_ else.”

                “Dude, you know just as well as I do that Sam is not a cheater and loves you more than anything.” Tucker rolled his eyes.

                “Then what am I supposed to do?”

                “I don’t know, you’re the world’s ghost hero, you figure something else.”

                “Ghost... you’re a genius!”

               

                That night when the two of them went to bed, Danny stayed up until Sam had gone to sleep and went ghost to slip into her dreams. He hadn’t done this since the Nocturne incident but was still able to find Sam in her dream. Thankfully, he was in it as well, lying in bed like he had many times, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom with something sexy on, usually in a purple or black.

                _So this is what she dreams about some nights. Damn, is that how I look when I’m waiting for her? My abs aren’t that nice..._ Danny thought with a frown. But all his thoughts stopped when she walked in. She was wearing the tightest leather corset and boots he had ever seen. Her breasts were barely covered with leather straps along with her crotch which had a single strap covering her slit. She had boots on that had heels so high he thought her ankles would snap. In her right hand she held a riding crop and her left hand had a leather glove on. That’s when Danny noticed that in her dream, he was tied to the headboard with a leather strap but he had free movement of his legs.

                He watched to see what she was going to do and he was almost scared since he never would have thought she was this adventurous in the bedroom. She ran the riding crop along his chest and lightly hit the tip of his dream version cock with it. His real version couldn’t handle anymore and accidentally knocked over a candle but went invisible before she saw him. He was still shot out of her dream as she woke up but changed back to Fenton before she noticed.

                “Hey are you okay?” he asked when she shot up.

                “Yea, I just had a... weird dream and it woke me up.” She said blushing.

                “Well since we’re both awake...” Danny said staring down at his lower regions. Seeing what Sam was doing in her dream at turned him on and he wasn’t going to forget about it anytime soon. She smiled and gladly obliged.

               

                The next morning when Sam left for work, Danny decided that he would almost emulate what she had wanted in her dream that night but with the roles reversed. He wasn’t about to wear a corset and stiletto boots, but he knew that he would be able to find something.

He stood outside the shop named “BeeDeeEssEmm” and realized how weird it would be to walk in alone as a 23 year old male. He didn’t want to use his ghost powers to steal either so he decided to man up and go in, knowing that the workers there would get people like him often. What he wasn’t prepared for was for that worker to be someone he knew, because there sitting at the counter was none other than Valerie.

“Oh my god Danny, is that you?” she said with disbelief.

“Hey Val...” he said rubbing his hand on his neck nervously.

“How have you been? I haven’t seen you since sophomore year of college.”

“Oh you know, been doing school stuff and work stuff.”

Val laughed. “Well as you can see, this is where I work, but what have you been working on? Following in your parents footsteps?”

“I do some ghost work, developing new weapons with them sometimes but I’ve also been doing some writing. I work as a substitute teacher to make some extra money.”

“Wow, only twenty-three and already you’ve got your life figured out. You still with Sam?” she asked eyeing him.

Danny was wary of telling her yes because of the fact he had walked into this store, but he answered her “Yep, since freshman year of high school. You still talk to Tucker? I thought you guys had a thing but he never explained why when you ended it.”

She blushed. “To tell you the truth, I realized when I was with Tucker that I didn’t really like guys all that much.”

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

She sighed. “Unfortunately no, especially since all the girls who walk in here usually are taken and a lot of the time straight. This brings me to why you walked into my shop today. You said you were still with Sam so I assume this is for her?”

“Yes actually. I found out she likes this kind of stuff and wanted to surprise her. Oh and about the girlfriend thing, I might be able to... re-introduce someone to you. I think you girls would hit it off quite nicely. She’s 21 however but that’s not really too bad now.”

“Let me help you find something and we’ll talk about her afterwards.”

Danny nodded and followed Valerie around the store. She spent a half hour with him trying to help him find the perfect thing for Sam, even if he spent most of the time making faces about some of the awkward and uncomfortable things she pointed out to him. Eventually they found a few things that were comfortable enough for him to wear. He thought doing this with his ex would be awkward but she seemed unfazed by it and was very helpful despite their awkward past.

“Well I think that’s everything you’ll need.”

“I cannot tell you how happy I am that I had you to help me. This is the most awkward thing I have ever done.” Danny said paying for his items.

“You can repay me by helping me with my relationship problem.”

“Oh right! Okay so do you remember Danielle?”

“The half-ghost girl that I saved from Vlad?”

“Yes. I recently found out that she has had zero luck with boys, but has a stronger connection with girls. I’m sure she’d love to see you again.”

“You know what Danny? I think I’d actually really like that. She seemed like a really cool girl. Can you get me her number?”

“Yea I think her phone works still. Here’s her number but I’ll make sure I go into the Ghost Zone and find her anyway. I want to tell her about you. We’re practically cousins after all.” He said smiling.

Valerie smiled back and said “Thank you Danny. And uh, good luck with tonight.”

“Thanks I guess...” Danny said walking out of the store.

 

Later that night he got everything ready. He decided that instead of surprising her as soon as she came home, he’d create a romantic atmosphere and then drop the bomb on her. He made her a nice dinner, recipe courtesy of his mother, and lit her favourite lavender scented candles all around their apartment. Surprise was putting her reaction lightly when she came home.

“What did I do to deserve all this?” she said hanging up her coat at the front door.

Danny chuckled. “No particular reason, I’ve just noticed you’ve been distracted and busy lately so I thought you could use a nice relaxing night.”

Sam smiled and kissed Danny on the cheek.

“Dinner’s almost ready so why don’t you go shower and I’ll put dinner on the table.” He said stroking her hair. She nodded and walked off to shower.

When she came out she put on her sexy pj’s for dinner so Danny stripped and was left wearing his tight underwear that she liked so much. The two of them ate dinner and laughed about their day and Danny told Sam about Valerie without telling her where she worked.

When dinner was finished, Danny put everything in the dishwasher and cleaned up quickly so the two of them could cuddle and watch a movie. They put on some random movie that was playing on television but were quickly distracted by the lack of clothes they were wearing. Danny figured that was a good a time as any to move things to the bedroom and show Sam his surprise. He had hidden ropes under the bed covers to use later on and left Sam there telling her he had a surprise but he had to blindfold her first. She sat waiting as Danny struggled with putting on what Valerie had helped him choose. Giving up, he went intangible and phased the leatherwear onto himself.

He had chosen in the end something very similar to what he had seen in Sam’s dream but a more masculine version of it. The leather straps still covered his nipples but in place of a corset and leather crotch strap, there was a leather jockstrap that covered nothing on his behind. He wore a leather choker with a chain and held a riding crop in gloved hands.  After another look at himself and knowing it was too late to turn back, he walked into the bedroom where Sam was waiting very patiently for him. She had a smile on her face when she heard him come in and bounced excitedly wondering what he had in store for him. Before taking off her blindfold, he laid her down and slipped the ropes onto her wrists.

She gasped and almost fainted from the sight. “Danny what are you doing? Where did these come from?”

He took a deep breath and took of the blindfold. The look Sam had on her face when she saw him would forever be ingrained into his mind. At first she was shocked then her expression turned into a smile with her eyes showing him how sexy she thought this was. He felt ridiculous but that expression gave him all the confidence he needed to continue with his play.

The riding crop was her best friend that night as he ran it up and down her sides making her shiver and the slight smacks he gave her ass with it made her yelp in surprise and pleasure. She loved it equally as much when the roles were reversed and he was the one tied to the bed and she teased him with it until he practically begged for her to just _touch_ him. She obliged eventually but she made it excruciatingly long and drawn out before finally giving him exactly what he wanted.

 

An hour later, the two of them lay in bed with rope and leatherwear thrown to the side, forgotten coming down from their orgasmic high.

“I don’t know why or how, but that was amazing Mr. Fenton.” Sam said when her heart rate finally regulated itself.

“I’ll take it that you enjoyed it immensely then Mrs. Fenton.”

Sam frowned playfully. “Hey, I’m not Mrs. Fenton yet. If I even decide to go that way. But seriously Danny, where did that come from? How did you even know I would like that?”

Not wanting to outright lie, Danny told her a mostly truthful statement. “You seemed to be enjoying your dreams a little too much last night so I went in to see what it was. I guess that explains why you’ve been so distracted during sex lately. You had other things on your mind.”

Sam blushed and hid her face. “I can’t believe you did that! It’s so embarrassing... But I liked it, so I guess I’ll forgive you this time, especially after what you did with the riding crop.”

“I love you Sam.”

“I love you too Danny, even if you are a little crazy.”

“Crazy for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the whole dream thing, definitely a violation of privacy.


	6. No children for me please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone is ready to have children

                Sam Manson looked herself up and down in the mirror one last time before nodding and heading for the door. “Danny we’re going to be late if you don’t hurry.” She called out to her husband.

                Danny Fenton came around the corner. “It’s no big deal, my parents will understand.”

                Sam sighed and got in the car to wait for him. She loved his parents but they could be a little too much sometimes. It only got worse when she and Danny got married and they were always trying to know every detail of their marriage. It was always “when are you two going to move into a real house?” and “when can we expect grandchildren?” which made her uncomfortable. She wanted children as much as the next woman but she wasn’t ready. She and Danny had married young at 21 and had only been married for just over a year. She wanted more time just the two of them, and Danny completely understood that. She knew he would be a fantastic dad but she wanted to be financially stable and happy.

                “Sorry I took so long Sam, we’ll only be five minutes late. Unless we drive like my parents but...”

                “Just drive.” Sam said with a laugh.

                “By the way Sam, I apologize in advance for anything that my parents say that may upset you. They’re on a real baby kick since Jazz and Tucker got engaged.”

                Sam sighed. “I’ll be fine. Your parents mean well and I know that.”

                “It’s still not fair to you or me that they continue to do it.”

“Let’s just go to dinner and get it over with.”

 

“Danny! Sam! Come on in!” Jack Fenton said giving them a bear hug.

“Hey Dad, it’s good to see you.” Danny said trying to breathe. Maddie Fenton walked into the front hallway and smiled warmly at the couple who were being let out of her husband’s strong grip.

“Hi Mrs. Fenton,” Sam said smiling at the woman who was like a second mother to her. “It’s been a while.”

“It has been, too bad you two couldn’t make it when Tucker and Jazz came by to share their news. They were so excited but they mentioned they had already told you.”

Danny spoke this time. “They did, I mean I am Tucker’s best friend so he came to me first to ask if I thought it was a good idea.”

“Oh it’s going to be so fun! Another wedding and before you know it, we’ll have grandchildren running all around our house.” Maddie said.

Sam stiffened. Her face dropped knowing that they wanted it so bad but she couldn’t give it to them yet. Danny noticed his wife looked uncomfortable and changed the subject. “So Dad mentioned you were working on a new ghost hunting weapon?”

“Oh Danny-boy, you’re going to love this one! It’s a handheld machine that when the trigger is pulled, it shoots out...” Jack said and blathered to Danny about it while Sam let out a sigh of relief and watched as Danny nodded intently at everything his father said. Maddie frowned at Danny’s sudden change in subject and went to go finish making dinner.

 

Jack continued to explain to Danny a new idea he was working on through dinner and the conversation constantly veered away from the subject of children, even though Maddie was constantly trying to bring it up.

After dinner, they went into the living room to play some games, which Sam had agreed to because she loved how animated Jack and Maddie were when playing. She regretted it when they wanted to play Pictionary but with their own ideas.

Danny offered to go first but Sam went first instead. She tried to think about the furthest thing away from babies as possible and drew some palm trees around a pool for the word “resort”. Her efforts were futile as Maddie drew a little girl in big extravagant clothes for the word “dress-up”. She gushed over how cute her granddaughter would look playing dress up and or how her grandson would look pretending to be a police officer or a ghost hunter.

Eventually Sam couldn’t take it anymore. She lost it on the two of them. “I GET IT! I get that you two want grandchildren more than anything especially since Danny’s married and Jazz is about to get married but you need to understand that not everyone wants children right away! Danny and I have been married for almost two years and we’re still young and still have a month left of college. We aren’t READY to have children. I’m sorry about it, but that’s the truth!”

Maddie and Jack stared at her in shock. Danny sighed and backed his wife up. “Mom, Dad, I know this may be a bit of a shock, but I’m on the same boat as her. I love you two, but we’re only twenty-two. Even you two didn’t have Jazz until you were twenty-six. We will be having kids, just not in the immediate future.”

“I guess we have been a bit pushy haven’t sweetums.” Jack said to his wife.

Maddie nodded her head. She turned to the younger couple and said, “We’re sorry Sam. We didn’t mean to be so forward with it. But I’m guessing from how you reacted, Jazz and Tucker haven’t told you. The reason they’re not getting married until this time next year instead of in a few months like they wanted is because Jazz is pregnant.”

Danny and Sam’s jaws dropped in shock at the sudden news. Jazz was already pregnant?

“But... but I thought they were going to wait until Jazz was finished her P.H.D!” Danny cried.

“It was a surprise that’s for sure, but Jazz and Tucker think they’re ready, I mean they are living together already and Tucker’s job does pay him well. That’s why we’ve been so excited about children lately. We’re sorry if it came off the wrong way.” Maddie answered. “We get that you aren’t ready. You two need to enjoy what little time you have together, just the two of you. Because before you know it, you’ll be like the two of us, wondering where time went, especially since we don’t have the same stamina as you.”

Danny and Sam blushed and Jack laughed heartily at her comment. Sam spoke again. “I am sorry about what I said. I’m not ready yet, but when I am and when I do get pregnant, I’ll be sure to let you know right away, even if it’s a few years down the road.”

 

Three years later, Sam called up Jack and Maddie one afternoon.

“Are you two busy?” she asked.

“No, we’re just babysitting Lizzy right now. Come on over!” Maddie told her cheerfully.

When she arrived she ran in and hugged Maddie with almost as much ferocity as Jack would have. “Mrs. Fenton-“

“Maddie,” she corrected.

“Right, I’ll eventually get used to that. Maddie... I’m pregnant! Danny doesn’t know yet. I can’t wait to see his face!”

The older woman smiled warmly at her daughter-in-law. “Oh Sam, I’m so happy for you. But you need to leave right now and tell Danny. He’s going to be so happy. He loves you more than anything in the world and hearing that you’re going to have his child will be one of the happiest days of his life.”

“I’m finally ready Maddie. I’m going to be a mom.”


	7. Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam loves halloween, anyone could tell you that, and she has something special planned for it this year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was appropriately timed to post on here, even though I wrote it years ago. Happy coincidence really.

October 29th, Sam Manson bounded down the hallway towards her two best friends.

                “Why are you so happy?” Tucker asked.

                “Dude, its two days till Halloween, her second favourite time of the year, did you even have to ask?” Danny said.

                “So I have this whole party planned since it’s on a Friday and Paulina has even agreed to not have one so I could do it!”

                Danny and Tucker stared at her with shocked expressions. Danny finally spoke. “What? You actually TALKED to Paulina, and INVITED her? How did you not explode?”

                “How did she agree to it?” Tucker asked.

                Sam frowned. “It took a lot of convincing, trust me. She agreed and that’s all that matters. Now, let’s talk costumes. Since the two of you will be helping me host it, you need the perfect costumes. And no Danny, you CANNOT go as Danny Phantom.” Sam jabbed him in the chest as he frowned.

                “I’m thinking about being a hot Prince Charming to woo all the ladies,” Tucker said smiling. Sam glared at him and he held up his hands in defence. “Alright, you can choose. Just... make it something cool please?”

                “You’ll be the best looking guy at the party.” Sam said smirking. Tucker frowned not knowing if she was being sarcastic or not.

                “What are you going as?” Danny asked the Goth.

                “That is a secret. I’ll help you two get ready, and then you’ll greet the guests while I get dressed. When I’m done we’ll all get together and I’ll introduce the entertainment.”

                “Entertainment?” the boys asked.

                “I’ve got some special things planned music wise. You’ll be kissing me with gratitude when you find out what it is. Not that I’m not already amazing enough without this surprise.”

                “Have you been overshadowed? Because you don’t sound like yourself,” Danny said getting close to Sam’s face. She blushed at him being so close and turned away.

                “It’s me, calm down. This year is just going to be different and I’m really excited about this. You two will understand come Friday.”

                The two teen boys shrugged and headed to class. They knew their female friend was different but sometimes she really caught them by surprise.

 

                Friday afternoon, Danny and Tucker found themselves sitting in Sam’s room staring at their costumes which were hung up on Sam’s door. Tucker’s costume wasn’t a prince but something that did show off how much better looking he had gotten since they had started ghost hunting. She had made him a pirate. He had a plain white pirate shirt on with tight brown pants showing off his toned legs and knee high black boots. Over that he had a dark blue pirate’s jacket with gold accents. His hat was very extravagant with a huge feather coming off the side. He looked like a better looking Captain Hook.

                “Did you make this?” Tucker asked when he was fully dressed.

                Sam nodded sheepishly and handed Danny’s costume to him. It was slightly more revealing than Tucker’s but showed off his arm and leg muscles like Tucker’s. He was dressed as a gladiator. He wore light metal chest and back plates, moulded to look like abs, and a gladiator’s skirt with shorts underneath for comfort. She handed him a shield and both of them swords from their respective time eras.

                “So are you finally going to show us what you’re dressing up as?” Danny asked as Sam adjusted his plates.

                “Not yet. Oh here’s your eye patch Tucker. You two have the plan memorized?” They nodded and left Sam in her room to get ready. She pulled her costume out from her closet and smiled. She knew it was a little cliché that her costume was from the same time period and country as Danny’s but tonight was her night and she didn’t care.

                “Welcome to the party!” Tucker yelled opening the door to let Dash, Paulina, Kwan and Star into Sam’s house.

                “Thanks geek.” Dash said shoving him out of the way. “Hey Fentina, where’s your Goth girlfriend?”

                Danny sighed and rolled his eyes. “She’s not my girlfriend and she’s upstairs getting ready before the entertainment is ready. Don’t ask what it is because she wouldn’t even tell us.”

                Paulina ignored them and walked farther into the house. Upon seeing the decorations, she made a sound of approval. “She didn’t do half bad. Maybe I should have taken her up on this offer last year. But her convincing argument was way better this time.”

                Seeing this as a golden opportunity, Danny asked, “Why did you let her host the party anyway?”

                “She told me she would get Phantom to make an appearance and sing a song.”

                Danny paled. Sam had agreed to something like that without telling him? He knew he could sing well, but when had Sam heard him sing in the first place? He had always been too nervous to sing in public. She must have known Phantom would be more confident. “Will you excuse me for a minute? Tucker take over door duty.” He said and ran to Sam’s room.

               

*BANG, BANG*

 

                “Sam what the hell? Since when am I singing?”

                She opened the door and left Danny a little speechless. She didn’t have her costume on but her hair and makeup were gorgeous in their own right. Her hair had gotten longer in the last year and she had it in an up-do with strands curling down all over. She wore shimmering makeup and had a golden mask covering her eyes.

                She spoke, snapping him out of his trance. “Since I had to get Paulina to let me host this. Don’t pretend you can’t sing because we both know that’s a lie. You may think you don’t have any talents but between your singing and writing you’re an amazing person. So you’re going to go ghost and become Danny Phantom and sing a damn song.”

                “What song?” he asked. Sam smiled and handed him her phone with the lyrics on the screen. “No way. I refuse to sing this.”

                “You will because I know you know the words and you’ll put your heart into it. For me?” she asked taking his hand. He sighed and nodded. It was a good thing Valerie was the only other person who was going to be at the party who knew who he was. He just hoped his singing sounded as good to everyone else as it did to himself. He just wished Sam had chosen a less romantic and bubbly song and instead chosen one more suited to his personality. Plus, he had the added misfortune of Paulina guaranteeing to take it the wrong way. He hadn’t liked her like that since sophomore year and did not want her to get the wrong idea.

               

                Ten minutes later, after Danny had warmed up his voice, Sam stepped out onto the stage that had been made in her basement. Because of the mask and costume, no one knew who she was until she spoke when they gasped that Sam the Goth wasn’t wearing black. Instead she was wearing a white toga and golden gladiators that strapped up to her knees.

                “Happy Halloween everybody! Now, I promised some great entertainment, and while the real show will begin in ten minutes, I have a very special guest here to open up the stage and sing us a song. Please welcome the one and only DANNY PHANTOM!”

                Her guests went crazy. Their town hero was here to sing for them on Halloween. The music started to play and all the girls automatically swooned. Danny walked out on stage, gulped and started to sing.

 

                _So she said what’s the problem baby?_

_What’s the problem?_

_I don’t know_

_Well maybe I’m in love!_

                Tucker found Sam in the crowd. “Danny can sing?” She nodded. “And how did you get him to do this? Especially as Phantom?” She shrugged. She wasn’t totally listening and was more focused on the ghost boy who was singing with more heart than Sam had thought he would.

                Danny’s hunch was right and while he was singing he noticed Paulina was front and center, eyes sparkling. How had he ever liked her? He then noticed Sam who was gazing at him as well, and he felt his heart lurch. She looked so beautiful and he knew why she had gotten him to sing this song. He also knew why he was singing this song with everything he had. He had accidentally fallen in love with Sam. Smiling and holding Sam’s eyes while he sang, he poured his heart into the last half of the song.

 

_These lines of lightning mean we’re never alone_

_Never alone_

_No, No_

_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, Come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

 

                “Sam you chose this song for a reason, didn’t you?” Valerie said when she had walked over.

                Sam snapped her head in alarm. “How did you know I even –” Valerie raised an eyebrow and Sam blushed.

 

_I’m in love, I’m in love_

_I’m in love, I’m in love_

_I’m in love, I’m in love_

_Accidentally_

_Come on, Come on_

_Spin a little lighter_

_Come on, Come on_

_And the world’s a little brighter_

_Come on, Come on_

_Just get yourself inside her_

_Love_

_I’m in love._

When he finished, Paulina jumped on stage, ready to kiss him but he flew up, waved to the crowd and was gone. Paulina frowned and climbed off the stage. Sam giggled, and then stifled a squeak when Danny came and grabbed her waist.

“You owe me one. I almost got lip mauled by Paulina,” he whispered in her ear.

“Fine, you can have whatever you want as reimbursement. Thank you so much thought. I think you’re going to like who you were opening for.” Just then, Dumpty Humpty walked out onto the stage and started to play.

“Sam I take it back, you don’t owe me a goddamn thing!” Danny said hugging her fiercely. He kissed her right on the mouth leaving her in shock. “You did say I’d want to kiss you when I found out. Guess you were right and by the way... Nice song choice.”

Her face turned red and she smiled. He was already jumping to the music next to Tucker who wore a satisfied look on his face after seeing the kiss. She shrugged and danced to the music, thinking that it was definitely the best Halloween yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how to summarize this one other than "Danny and Sam are dumb and cute and likely pretty OOC".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny is bold, Sam is italics

                One morning during a particularly boring history class, a piece of paper landed on Sam’s desk. Quizzically she looked around and saw Danny grinning stupidly at her. Raising an eyebrow, Sam opened the piece of paper and found Danny’s loopy handwriting on it.

 

**History class is so useless today. Who needs to know about this one man who accomplished nothing!**

                Sam shook her head and wrote back. Danny hadn’t been paying attention and the note tossed back on his desk startled him. Smiling, he opened it up.

 

_The teacher is trying to tell us what daily life was like back in the 1700’s._

**Did the kids in school pass notes like this?**

_You’d know that if you were paying attention._

**I have been. My limit of boredom has just reached its peak. Entertain me.**

_How would you like to be entertained without the teacher noticing? We even have to be careful she doesn’t see us passing notes._

**Good thing we sit right next to each other at the back of the class then.**

_Against my better judgement I now realize_

**Oh come on, you just love sitting with me!**

_Sometimes less than others_

**Oh Sam, you wound me.**

_Get over it. Am I entertaining enough for you?_

**Nope. Tell me something interesting or ask me some questions or something.**

                Sam put her pen down and thought for a minute. She could get a bunch of answers to random questions she probably already knew. She sighed.

 

**I’ll start then. I’ve seen you looking at that senior Goth guy. The one with the huge spacers. Do you have a thing for him or something?**

Sam almost burst out laughing. Her eyes were tearing up from trying to keep her composure.

 

_God no! Just because we’re both Goths, doesn’t mean I’m automatically drawn to him._

**What about Gregor?**

_Ignoring that. We’re going to pretend that didn’t happen. What about you then? Do you have an attraction to ghosts?_

**Eww. No, they’re dead. I’m not a necrophiliac.**

_They why do you know what it’s called?_

**Moving on from dead people... I prefer my kind of girl to be breathing.**

_Oh well if that’s your only criteria, it’s no wonder you’re attracted to Paulina_

**You’re just out to get me today. But if you really must know, beauty is the only thing she has going for her right now.**

_So you HAVE matured! I’m so proud. So have you moved on, back to Valerie then? Pretty and Smart?_

**Valerie and I were once upon a time ago. She and I would never work even if she does get past the ghost thing. That doesn’t get me any closer to finding out who you like. You haven’t shown any affection towards anyone since that dickbag Elliot.**

_Why do you even care?_

**I’m your best friend. I want to make sure this guy won’t hurt you.**

_Well... if you must know, he’s pretty good looking and has a very particular sense of humour, but it’s a good thing._

**If you say Tucker I think I might hurl.**

_Dear god no, he’s not my type. But he does have dark hair. He’s fair skinned though_

**Is he in our grade?**

_Yep._

                Danny looked over at Sam who blushed and looked right back at the blackboard. She wondered how many hints she would have to give before clueless one figured it out. She looked over at him, but he had gone back to scribbling an answer.

 

**So I’ve narrowed it down to about four people. Any other things about him?**

_He’s a little taller than me and his sister knows almost everything about him._

                Passing the note back, Sam blushed even more. Realization seemed to dawn on Danny and he became flustered at the thought, dropping his pen and paper through intangible hands. He had to cross things out as he wrote back eventually crumpling the paper and starting again.

 

**~~I can’t~~. ~~Do you actua.~~ Me?**

                Looking over at her, Sam’s head was tilted down and she nodded ever so slightly that Danny would have missed it had he blinked. Looking back at the paper he took it and started scribbling again.

 

**I never would have thought... Is that why I’m always clueless one? Dammit I wish I wasn’t cause... Me too. After class?**

_Yes._

                That one word was the last note they sent to each other that class. Danny was no longer bored but he was getting restless in his seat knowing Sam liked him. She was equally as restless unable to pay attention to history and was constantly glancing at the clock.

                An excruciating twenty minutes later the bell rang. Danny and Sam immediately shot out of their seats and Danny pulled her into a nearby janitor’s closet the minute they left the class and closed the door.

                Before Sam could say anything, her lips were prevented from moving by Danny’s. He kissed her with a sense of urgency because they only had five minutes between classes. Her one hand was on his back under his shirt and the other was in his hair pulling him closer. He had a similar position with one hand on the small of her back and the other pulling her head to his by her neck. When the warning bell signalled they had less than a minute till class, they hugged each other for a second then let go, fixing their clothes and hair. Sam wiped lipstick off Danny’s lips then smiled as he cleaned up her face as well.

                Danny spoke for the first time since the start of their history class. “My place after school? To... Talk?”

                “Your place. This is a ‘to be continued’.” Sam replied and they both left making it to class right on time, holding hands.

                By the time final period rolled around, Danny’s pockets were filled with notes they had sent to each other about various things including how and when they had come to like the other and funny moments that they had blushed from closeness in front of Tucker.

 

_I’m surprised Tucker hasn’t said anything. We’ve kind of been ignoring him the last two periods since history._

**He talked to me during the last period when you went to the bathroom. I told him I’d give him the news when we figured everything out.**

_So does he know then?_

**Sam... He won the pool. Well, tied really.**

_The pool?_

**Yes, the secret pool about when we would get together because apparently our love lives is something of interest to some fifty people.**

_How much? And who the hell else would want in on it?_

**I think something like $300. Apparently even the A-listers were in on it. Mr. Lancer even put in $10 and tied it with Tucker who won the larger half because he put in more money.**

_Oh dear god, he didn’t._

**He did. Ten more minutes of class!**

_Can’t wait. I’m dying to see how the ‘to be continued’ ends._

                Danny smiled and nodded. Mr. Lancer noticed this exchange and looked over to the drawer where his money from the pool was. He wasn’t usually one to get involved in his students love lives, but these two were a special exception, especially with Danny being Phantom (not that Lancer would tell Danny that he knew). He smiled to himself as Danny took Sam’s hand and squeezed it.

                “Well I don’t have much else to say so I’ll let you go a little early today. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” He told the class, and the smile on the new couples’ faces made the money he won even sweeter.


End file.
